


Announcement

by SidneyFireBlood



Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Days of GOT7, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Issues, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe coming out wouldn’t be so bad after all. </p><p>Sequel to Bomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> 4 of 30 of my 30 Days of GOT7. 
> 
> Just so you know, this is self edited and it may be crappier than the others due to the fact I am half asleep due to lack of sleep ((thanks to my cat)), but I hope you still like it nonetheless. Please enjoy.

Announcement

When the other members of GOT7 came home that day (Yugyeom from high school; Youngjae from college and the others were doing various other things) they all walked into the living room just in time Jackson stack another box up.

Mark looked at him, “What the hell’s going on?” he spoke in English, his face red with furry.

“I’m leaving GOT7,” Jackson simply said, replying in Korean.

“Wait? What? Why?” the reaming members asked asked him.

Jackson didn’t miss Mark’s hurt look as he replied, mostly to JB, “Because I made the mistake of falling in love and now I have to leave.”

Mark then spoke up, “Wait… did JYP kick you out or did you do that one thing where you got it stuck in your head that you had to go to him, tell him how you feel and before you even gave him a chance to respond, the worst case scenario playing in your head the whole time and therefore you decided that you had to pack it all up and leave?” By this point, Mark had his hands on his hips and was actually glaring at Jackson, because he knew his best friend all too well, the jackass.

Jackson just stood there with a box of his snapbacks (really, when did it go from 60 to 120?) and before he could reply, Yugyeom shook his head, took the box, sat it on the floor and took out his phone from his school bag, then searched for JYP’s number and called him, “JYP-hyung! How are you tonight?”

_“Well, to be honest with you, Yugyeom-ah, I have no idea.”_

Yugyeom then handed the phone over to Jackson, “Hyung, talk to him.”

Jackson then sat on the couch and took a deep breath, “Good evening, sir. H-How are you?”

 _“Confused by your actions, Jackson,”_ JYP responded from the other end.

“It’s just, in the contacts you have a ‘no dating’ clause and well, confessing my feelings for someone, let alone someone in the same group as me, just broke that rule…. R-right?” Jackson was shaking at this point, despite Mark’s best efforts to calm him down, because, to be honest, things could clearly go sour for all of them because of this, but he would do the right thing and stay by Jackson’s side, because he too had feelings for him.

 _“Look, yes I am pissed about it, but I also know you aren’t the first person to fall in love with another member of their group, but I’m not going to make you leave,”_ the others, Jackson included, gasped in surprised, but JYP continued, _“However, that being said, don’t make it to oblivious about it in public and keep yourselves under control in private and when the dating clause is lifted, if you still have feelings for one another, then you can come out, but not a moment before. Understood? And that goes for all of you, not just Jackson.”_

A course of, “Understood sir,” filled the room.

Although the boys couldn’t see it, JYP smiled and nodded to himself, _“Alright, you boys have a busy weekend ahead of you, so get off the phone and get something to eat and get your homework and chores done,”_ he then hung up his phone and went back to work himself.

Jackson ended the call on his end and handed the phone back to its owner before looking at Mark, “Want to help me put my stuff back?”

Mark rolled his eyes, but got up nonetheless, “Since I’m your boyfriend, I guess I have no choice in the manner.”

As they walked down the hall, they could hear Yugyeom call out, “Yuck, Bambam, stop trying to make out with me! I’ve got homework to do!”

Maybe coming out wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
